


Are You With Me?

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: FANVID for Sansa and Tyrion.  Told from Sansa's point of view.  This is chronological retelling of the Sanrion story up until 8x03 (but excluding everything between the banquet and then).
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Are You With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer slower-paced videos that let you really dwell in the moments as they happen, and this was one such attempt to ensure one could do that. It might be a little slow for some folks, and for that I apologise.


End file.
